FIB Buffalo
The Bravado FIB Buffalo is a Buffalo Sports Sedan modified as a Federal Vehicle by the FIB in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The FIB Buffalo, known in-game as FIB in GTA V, is based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger Police Package, and as with most cars some things have been changed and rearranged. Most noticeably the tail lights, headlights and rear license plate have been changed; also the front fascia has some subtle similarities to the 2005–2009 Ford Mustang. Despite the fact there are advertisements of the Buffalo around the city, the civilian version of the car is not available in neither GTA IV or The Lost and Damned. However, The Ballad Of Gay Tony features both a civilian Buffalo and an FIB Buffalo. As with most Police Vehicles in GTA IV, The FIB Buffalo's Computer System has full access to the LCPD Database, allowing the player to use the car for the Most Wanted and Vigilante side-missions. As with any other public safety vehicle, the player can't listen to civilian radio stations, take the vehicle to a Pay 'n' Spray or Car Wash, or complete missions which involve meeting with criminals. The FIB Buffalo is only seen in specific missions, or when the player attains a wanted level of at least four stars or activates a Cheat Code. In Grand Theft Auto V, the FIB Buffalo looks the same as in GTA IV, however, more interior lights have been added to the front and rear of the car. Performance The FIB Buffalo's smooth yet potent performance gives it a big-engined, supercharged feel. It has a very torqueful 5.7 liter V8 engine (which resembles Charger's 5.7L Hemi V8) that also provides enough power to out-accelerate most cars in the game. The top speed is relatively high, too, however the 5-speed gearbox may at times feel like it limits this somewhat. The Buffalo provides superb protection from firearm attacks or crash damage. Thanks to RWD, the Buffalo may oversteer in some cases; in others, particularly in high-speed corners, the car neither understeers nor oversteers, and gives a balanced feel that differs from most American muscle cars. This car also rides exceptionally smoothly; when on bumpy/hilly roads, the soft-feeling suspension keeps the car level and at times bounces ever so slightly. Nonetheleess, it is the fastest vehicle in the law enforcement vehicle class. It is up to 186 mph (300 km/h). Gallery FIBBuffalo-GTA4-front.jpg|An FIB Buffalo in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view). FIB-GTAV-Front-Buffalo.png|GTA V; front FIB-GTAV-Rear-Buffalo.png|GTA V; rear Prominent appearances in missions ;Grand Theft Auto IV *To Live and Die in Alderney ;The Lost And Damned *Bad Cop Drop *Marta Full of Grace *When The Blue Chips Are Down ;The Ballad Of Gay Tony *Going Deep Trivia .]] * The FIB Buffalo has two sets of blue and red emergency lights (one set in the front grille, the other in the rear windshield), whilst LCPD cars use white and red. Red and blue are illegal for use as emergency car colors in Liberty State (New York State, this explains why LCPD/NYPD cars have red and white lights); it can be deduced that because the FIB Buffalo is a Federal Car, it is exempt from the state's laws. * The diffrence between GTA IV and GTA V is in GTA IV, the lights are in the bottom corners of the grille while in GTA V is in the middle of the grille. * In TLAD, it is driven by all of the corrupt Police Officers in the mission Bad Cop Drop, which is strange as two of the named ones are a LCPD Task Force set out to watch the Angels of Death, but when ambushed, they are accompanied by the FIB. * Equally unusual is the note that all other undercover Police Units seen in GTA IV and the expansions also use the FIB Buffalo, which, it being a Federal Vehicle and also a rather highly priced vehicle, would be extremely unlikely. However, this is compensated by the use of only one or two at a time, or until they are destroyed by the player. * This is the transportation of choice for FIB Agents. The LCPD nor the NOOSE will use this vehicle. When the player is being hunted down by the Police, FIB Agents will come armed with M4s, MP10s, Pump Action Shotguns and Pistols. If the player can get ahold of an FIB Buffalo, they can use it to get past toll booths without paying, sound the sirens to legally run lights and to make drivers pull over and also to access the Police Computer to capture criminals, like in other Police Vehicles. In TBoGT, they use Assault SMGs. They are the only NPCs with the ability to fire the Assault SMG through a vehicle's window. * The FIB Buffalo can be disabled by impacting one of its rear wheel wells with a large vehicle like the TrashMaster, the Securicar, the Enforcer, the Bus, and the APC. The player can then easily kill the FIB Agents inside the vehicle as it can not move. * If you drive an FIB Buffalo while on a Police Chase, the Police Scanner will not recognize the FIB Buffalo and the Bravado Brand, instead, you will hear the Police Scanner go off, but with no voice. * On the TV Show NCIS, the car the agents drive looks very similar to the FIB Buffalo. * If a police officer is arresting someone and waiting for a police car, using the FIB Buffalo cheat will make the officer enter that vehicle with his criminal as long as the vehicle is near him * Most of the time when a FIB vehicle appears in a vehicle pursuit, they will have their lights off attempting to look like a normal civilian car trying to surprise the player. * If you are in a FIB Buffalo and you activate the Wanted Stars Cheat Code, FIB Teams will be dispatched. Obtaining it FIB Buffalo is particularly difficult to obtain, as it has no fixed spawn location, the same way as NOOSE Patriot, NOOSE Cruiser and Enforcer. Getting FIB Buffalo requires set of specific conditions to be met, making it a notable challenge. There are following methods for becoming the owner of FIB Buffalo: * Free hunt. The most straightforward but challenging method, however, available at any stage of the game progress. General idea is to achieve a 4 start wanted level via attacking the police in a rapid fashion, wait for FIB Buffalo team to arrive, shoot down agents inside and hijack the car. In details: wear body armor and pack up SMG with plenty of ammo, as you will need to shoot a lot from your vehicle. Get a fast car and go somewhere close to a bridge ramp, but not directly. Start shooting police, when more cars arrive, shoot the crew through the windows and get moving towards the brigde. Once you get 4 stars, drive fast to the other end of the bridge. If you see a roadblock with normal police sedans, it's a good sign. Breach through the roadblock and slow down gradually, checking if a Buffalo or two following you. If you see the Enforcers trucks with SWAT, it is likely you will not see the FIB Buffalo in this pursuit, so start over. Once you got the FIB Buffalo following you, slow down in a place where you not likely to be circled by multiple police cars, get closer for a clear range to FIB Buffalo and shoot all or most of the agents from your vehicle, quickly exit your car and get inside the Buffalo. Lose the wanted level and drive home (can also be done in the opposite order). * Internet jailbait method. Go to the www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com page on the Algonquin safehouse computer and then wait until the LCPD sends an FIB Team. If they send a NOOSE Team, reload the game and try again. When they send an FIB Team, just exit the house, kill the FIB Agents in it, and park it. * Via a Cheat Code. Dial (227)-555-0100 on the player's phone. This works in both GTA IV and its DLCs. There is no achievements penalty. * Note that just gaining a 4 star wanted level alone for trespassing a restricted location, such as the Francis International Airport's runway or Civilization Committee Headquarters, will NOT improve chances of FIB Buffalo to appear in pursuit. The probability of FIB to appear in pursuit seems to increase if the player is making rapid getaway from police cars shooting the drivers, going over bridges and changing vehicles often. Location GTA V * Can be found parked next to the satellites in Grand Senora Desert with FIB agents and Scientists at 10:30 am, Saturday, playing as Trevor. * Can also be found in GTA Online at the same area on Thursday at 10:30 am. Video See also * Special Agent Car, GTA 2 equivalent. * FBI Car, GTA III and GTA Advance equivalents. * FBI Washington, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories equivalents. * FBI Cruiser, GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. * Buffalo and Police Buffalo. * FIB Granger, Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. Navigation }} de:FIB Buffalo (IV) es:FIB Buffalo fr:Buffalo du FIB nl:FIB Buffalo pl:FIB Buffalo sv:FIB Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:FIB Category:Federal Investigation Bureau Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado